


Little Creeping Things

by Ishyc6h12o6



Category: assasination classroom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishyc6h12o6/pseuds/Ishyc6h12o6
Summary: A series of one shots and short stories featuring monsters and myths mixed with Assasination  classroom. Vampires, Werewolf’s, selkies, fairy’s, God’s, demons you name it, I’ll try it. Requests are open, see chapter one for more details.
Relationships: Karma/Nagisa, Requested - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 17
Collections: Monstrous Affections





	1. Information

Hi, welcome to my story. I’ll take requests, as well as have a few ideas my self. Below I’ll explain how this works.

• Come up with an idea you like. Doesn’t have to be a full plot of course. A vague asthetic, a promt even just a monster you like the sound of.  
• You can request characters and ships and I’ll do my best.  
• I’m Irish, so I have grown up with a lot of monsters and myths. I also study foreign myths so I likely will know most obscure monsters. However, if I don’t I will spend time researching your monsters so I can write them accurately. Any monster welcome is what I mean!  
• Comment your request down below, and feel free to continue requesting through out the story, the more the merrier.  
•Enjoy


	2. The souls of idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to little_gracie for requesting this. Platonic Gakashuu and demon Karma. Enjoy! {P.S sorry if there are any spelling errors, I'm dyslexic and sometimes even auto correct hasn't a clue what I'm saying}

You learn something new every day. Today, Gakushuu learned how cross stitch got its name. After stabbing himself with his needle for the 8th time, he hurled the threads on the floor. Crossly. Why was it so difficult? Everyone else in his class was almost finished! They all showed off their stupid birds, kittens and ‘’No place like home’’ samplers, and here he was struggling through his abstract patterning. It looked wrong, even for abstract. Not only that, but even though the pattern looked cool in his grandmothers old book, on fabric it looked like a five year olds scribble. A murderous five year old, as he had smeared blood over the stupid thing.   
How could he, Gakushuu Asano, not do a simple cross-stitch? Even end class could do this. He grabbed his design, once again stabbing himself. He waved his hand, drops of blood falling on his grandmother’s pattern.  
‘’Dam it to hell!’’ he yelled.  
‘’Gladly’’ Gakushuu jumped up, as a smug looking boy stared down at him. Dark leather wings knocked over his desk as its horns pocked his ceiling light.   
The …. Demon? .... Twirled his long tail.  
‘’Right, speech. Ready little mortal?’’  
‘’Little!’’  
‘’Shut up, I’m giving my speech. Hello little mortal, who dareth call on me, Karma of the 4th dark plains. I have heard thoust call of blood and oath and will aid you, should you paith the price. Heed me, if thost refuse to pay, the consequences will be high.’’  
‘’Did you just say old sounding tenses and add ‘ith’ to random words? Because I pretty sure none of that was grammatically correct.’’  
The demon stuck his out his tongue. It forked like a snake. ‘’I’m a busy demon, I don’t have time to study grammar! Anyway, time for you is so quick, your life is just a blink of my eye.’’  
‘’How old are you?’’  
‘’Older than the moon……’’ Gakushuu raised his eyebrows. ‘’Fine I’m 15. I will be old though. Eventually’’   
Gakushuu rolled his eyes and picked up his desk. ‘’Well you of many years and poor grammar, what do you want? I have homework.  
‘’Well, you summoned me, what do you want?’’  
Gakushuu was about to argue he didn’t summon anything, when he noticed his cross stitch. Right. The book. Turns out, his grandmother may have been less into sewing, more into summoning. Good to know. He made a mental note to go through the rest of her old stuff, which was currently hanging around their attack.   
‘’So… do I get wishes or what?’’  
‘’No! I am no mere genie! You must make sacrifices to me, and I’ll grant requests. I will feast on the blood of innocents!’’  
‘’I’ll see what I have in the kitchen’’  
The headed down stairs, Karma the demon not shutting up the entire way. Apparently, besides having wings and poor grammar, he had a lot of opinions on interior design.  
‘’WHO, picked out that lamp? It completely drains the rooms, and those curtains! I should take them to hell, there torture enough!’’  
Gakushuu checked the fridge for something similar to the blood of innocents. Grapes? Yogurt? Oh! How about…’’  
‘’Strawberry milk? This is not what I asked for!’’  
He stabbed the straw into the cartoon angrily.  
‘’I DEMAND MY DUES! BLOOD IS NEEDED FOR YOU REQUESTS, THE SOULS OF THE WEAK! I DEMAND….’’ He squeezed the cartoon, milk splashing into his face. He licked his lips, then drained the carton.  
‘’I DEMAND MORE OF THIS! IT’S REALLY GOOD’’  
‘’Don’t I get me wish? Sorry, ‘request’?’  
Karma seemed to debate this question.  
‘’Well, its usually one bodies worth of blood per wish, which is on average 6 litres, and there is only 250 ml in this carton, so you need 24 cartons per request. Got it?’’  
‘’Ya, sure.’’  
Gakushuu counted out the remaining cartoons. ‘’Only eight, I need to head to the store, you coming?’’  
‘’Yes! You will bring me to the store! Immediately! For this delicious beverage!’’ he grabbed another cartoon on the way out, drinking it happily.  
At the store Gakushuu got his daily workout in sprinting after Karma in the shopping center. Not quite grasping the concept of stairs, Karma flew to the second floor, scattering customers in his wake. Gakushuu had to apologize and pick up small children, then chase him all the way to the top. Once there Karma wandered into various stores, picking up random items and throwing them.  
‘’What is wrong with you?’’ muttered Gakushuu as Karma destroyed Clair’s accessories, a makeup counter and a small Burger King.  
He eventually caught him and dragged him to a Jamba juice. After ordering everything strawberry related in a smoothie, he sat Karma down and asked/ordered/begged him to stay put. Breathing deeply he headed to the grocery to buy as much strawberry juice as he could carry {which was a lot, thank you very much}  
He dragged 200 cartoons in 4 bags back to Jamba’s, then nearly collapsed.   
He was gone.  
Again.  
‘’That’s it, I’m going home’’ he growled, lugging himself and his juice down the partly destroyed stairways.  
Eventually, he arrived home to find Karma dripping wet and sitting sadly on his porch.  
‘’A women threw her slushy at me. All I asked was if she had any children in her pockets.’’  
‘’I have no idea how you have survived until right now, are you an actual idiot?’’  
After dodging a fireball, Gakashuu dragged himself, Karma and the shopping inside.  
‘’Drink up, my first request is that you clean yourself up, my second is you fix the shopping center and my third is you finish my cross-stitching. Nicely.’’  
Karma feasted nosily on strawberry milk while Gakushuu collapsed on his coach. Karma completed his second task, stole his shampoo for the second and then curled up next to him to complete his third.   
‘’I’m so good at this, the best, better than you. What the hell am I doing?’’  
Karmas hands helpful cross-stitched for him, as he hadn’t a notion on what cross-stitch was.   
Gakushuu put on an old movie and tossed more cartons at Karma.  
‘’Bowl of popcorn. Go’’   
He leaned against the cushions he made Karma arrange, and ordered more Strawberry milk online. He watched Karma freak out over the ‘’Moving drawings’’ in the ‘’freaky window thing’’ and ate his popcorn. He imagined the inevitable world domination he would soon accomplish. His father would be so jealous! With his very own demon of hell, nothing would be denied him. He could work with this.  
‘’Stop fighting the TV!’’  
‘’It threatened me!’’


	3. Vampire lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took me so long to write this. There was a death in the family, which effected me and i just didn't feel like writing. i wrote a weird jumbled oneshot two days ago and i think that sorted out my feelings a little so here we are. Requested by moonwing. I hope you enjoy.

Teeth ripped the meal apart, red oozing down his chin. He swallowed the soft outer layer finally getting to the sweet insides. He jerked his head, meat raining down on the ground. He licked his lips, allowing the taste to consume him just as he consumed this helpless lunch before him.  
“Terasaka! What the hell are you doing with that sandwich?’’ yelled Nackamara. ‘’Eat like a normal person!’’  
‘’I am!’’  
‘’No, your committing violence against food.’’  
They continued bickering, some members of the class joining in. Karma laughed, one eye on the fighting, one on Nagisa. Nagisa had his head turned, exposing the soft part of your neck just below the jaw. He held himself from reaching out. Tracing his finger along that line, followed by his lips. Tongue. Teeth.  
The class were packing up for the day. They were leaving after lunch due to the Ostara festival that weekend. A weekend of fire, fighting and a lot of food.  
‘’Are you going to the fire night Nagisa?’’ asked Karma. Nagisa flinched almost imperceptibly and shook his head.  
‘’Me neither, we can hang out instead.’’  
‘’Sure! I’d like that’’  
Karma thanked whichever god existed that he physically couldn’t blush. He was flooded with thoughts of skin, smell, softness and things you should never say out load.  
They separated at the train station, Nagisa getting on the train and Karma heading down the street. 

As soon as Karma was sure no one was watching he sprung onto the roofs and began to run. His feet were silent on the tiles and he ran faster than the wind behind him. In only minutes he sprung through his window, nearly sending his mom flying.  
‘’Careful! You shouldn’t dash about so much’’ she chided affectionately. His mother, Aguri barley looked 20. his father was lucky to be mistaken for 23. Karma himself would soon be mistaken for a slightly younger {or slightly older} brother as his aging slowed along with theirs.  
His father Mitzo was boiling a pot on the stove.  
‘’Lamb and politician tonight. The slaughter house was over run with lambs for tomorrow’s festival, and the politicians are donating like mad for next months election. Trying to seem charitable, dirty Bastards.’’  
‘’Mitzo! Language! And In front of the child!’’  
‘’Sorry darling!’’ he cooed, giving her a loving bite on the arm. He set the bubbling pot down on the table and they settled in to drink. 

They separated at the train station, Nagisa getting on a train and Karma heading down the street.  
Sitting on the train, Nagisa picked at the skin on his arms till they bled. He hated half days. He took his time walking to his apartment, deciding he need frequent breaks on the stairs {never mind that he could sprint up them backwards}  
Eventually he accepted the inevitable and arrived at his apartment.  
‘’Nagisa?’’ the hairs on his neck stood up, waiting. His mother loved half days. He knew it would happen, why bother hoping? He always hoped.  
‘’Come here darling!’’ he carefully pined a smile on his face and went into his mother’s bedroom.  
That closet is open and she is smiling. The wrong sort of smiling. The Look-At-My-Lovely-Child smile. The Look-What-I-Can-Do-to-It smile. The Look-I-Can-Not-Be-Stopped smile.  
So, he doesn’t stop her. 

Karma helped clean the bots and pans after their meal.  
‘’Karma?’’ asked his mother. ‘’have you given any thought to your one in particular? I turned your father when I was only a little older than you.’’  
‘’I know mom. You told me like… 10000 times.’’  
‘’Well, think about it. I can’t wait to meet my son’s special darling!’’  
‘’Mom! Go away!’’  
‘’There is someone! I KNEW IT, Mitzo! Our son is in love! My baby’s in love!’’  
‘’SHUT UP!’’

The dress is white and she is wrapping a gold colored necklace around his neck.  
‘’Smile darling! Smile!’’  
Nagisa does, but not enough.  
Hiromi’s own smile strained and she pulled him to the kitchen. With a sick sneer she turns the cookers gas ring on full blast.  
‘’I’m being a lovely mother am I not? Am I not doing everything for you?’’ Nagisa wilted like he always did. She was right after all.  
‘’So? What are you going to do? Do you think such cruelty is acceptable?’’  
Why did he do this? Why couldn’t he just do as she said? Couldn’t he for once, just do something right? He knew what she wanted from him. He knew what he should do.  
‘’Well? No other mother would love you after all you’ve done. I’m making such allowances for you!’’  
Idontwanttodontwanttodontwantto.  
‘’How could I ever love you after this?’’  
He flung his arm out, letting the blue flame turn his skin pink, red and then brown.  
‘’There now. Was that so bad?’’

Karma hid in his bedroom listing to his mom try to guess his crush at the top of her lungs. His father joined with random names, as he could never keep Karma's classmates straight in his head.  
‘’Nackamara? Could it be her? Their very similar’’  
‘’Who? Blondie with the sense of hummer? Nah, she’s more sister material.’’  
‘’Then Terasaka? He talks about him a lot’’  
Terasaka? TERASAKA? His mom had no clue about his friendships clearly. Terasaka was barely a lackey in his eyes. Turning material? God no. Karma rolled his eyes, letting his mind drift to that exposed part of Nagisa’s neck. He knew Nagisa would let him. Without a word, he would turn his head and Karma could do anything he wanted.  
Though now that he thought about it, that also seemed a bit concerning. Nagisa didn’t seem to have much stock in self-preservation at the best on times. As a vampire, with all the strength and disorientation of a new born he might throw himself off a roof or something.  
Never mind. He could take care of him.  
Karma sat up quickly. What was he thinking? Turning his best friend?  
‘’ I love Nagisa’’ he muttered. ‘’Shit’’

Nagisa carefully bandaged his arm.  
She loves me now  
She loves me now  
She loves me now  
He tensed as he heard her footsteps pass his room and relaxed as they didn’t stop. Happy to be back in jeans, he allowed himself to daydream about what he and Karma could do the next day.  
He was too sacred to go near all those flames, and his mother didn’t want to be known as the women whose child had a hysterical breakdown in public, so she was going alone. Karma said he wasn’t religious so he avoided it too.  
Nagisa finished the bandaging and allowed himself a smile. Just a little one. 

The day of the festival Nagisa’s arm finally stopped bleeding. After only two minutes of tense conversation with his mother, she left and he could breath. He used this breath to call Karma.

Karma was lying on his bed, daydreaming about Nagisa, when speak of the devil, he called him.  
‘’’Hi Karma.’’  
‘’Hey Nagisa. Want to hang around the woods for a bit?’’  
‘’Sure! I’ll see you there.’’  
Karma smiled, leaning back on his pillow.  
‘’Mitzo! Our son is in love!’’ shrieked his mother, watching him from the doorway.  
‘’Shut up mom!’’

Karma and Nagisa took turns practicing blocks.  
Meanwhile, Karma was trying to figure out how to mention he was a vampire. Even worse, how to mention he loved and wanted to turn him?  
The straightforward approach? Stop and shout ‘’Hey Nagisa, I’m a vampire and I want to make you one too!’’ at the top of his lungs? Show his teeth? Kill a small animal, then say ‘’Your turn!’ and bite him?  
No, that might lead to false starts.  
Through all his inner monologue they continued sparring. He was caught in a surprise attack when Nagisa leapt on him with a knife at his neck. He landed on top of him, still holding this knife.  
‘’I won!’’  
Karma flipped them quickly so Nagisa was under him.  
‘’ I silt your throat, your already dead! Don’t be a sore loser!’’  
Karma would usually back away, but Nagisa was right there basically defenceless. His head tipped back exposing his pulse. It would be so easy…  
A burning feeling in his back pulled him from his thoughts. He leapt to his feet, a wet wooden cross falling off his back.  
‘’Is that…’’  
A sharp pain in his stomach and he was pinned to a tree. A wooden arrow soaked in holy water held him in place. He trashed against it, growling, fangs bared.  
Nagisa had leapt to his feet, just in time for a tall man to barrel out of the bushes beside him. Nagisa leapt away, avoiding his fists. 2 more stepped out from the woods around them.  
‘’That another leach?’’ asked one, pointing at Nagisa.  
‘’Na, just a kid. Probably its lunch. Who wants to stake the sucker?’’  
‘’I’ll do the honours’’ said the man nearest Nagisa, before falling on his face unconscious. Nagisa stood over him, clutching a big bloody rock with both hands.  
‘’Karma? What’s going on?’’  
Another man ran at his, but a clap sent him to his knees. Nagisa tossed him at Karma, who sucked blood to prevent his death via arrow in the stomach.  
The third man ran at Nagisa, sending him sprawling. He crouched over him, punching him in the face. Nagisa reached his hands around for something, anything to use as a weapon.  
‘’Little brat!’’ he yelled, breaking his ribs with the next 4 punches. ‘’Do you know how long we’ve been tracking that thing? And now, you’ve made this so difficult. Were doing you all a favour! Where’d you meet him, a gay bar? You thought this’d be a hook up? You were about to die!’’  
He kept hitting as he talked, breaking more ribs and almost completely caving Nagisa’s stomach. He spat blood in the man’s face, making his pull away. Nagisa hit him over the head with a rock, quickly following up with an elbow to the noise. With a satisfying crunch, the man’s nose shattered and he staggered away.  
Nagisa through the rock, hitting him in the back of the head. He slumped to the ground, giving in to sleep.  
Nagisa dragged himself to Karma, pulling out the arrow before succumbing to the dark himself.  
‘’Nagisa? You can’t die, don’t you dare’’  
He pulled him into his arms, shielding him from the world.  
‘’Nagisa? Nagisa?’’

He took a deep breath, and bit into Nagisa’s neck.

Karmas father had been human once. He told Karma about his favourite medicine. Fruit flavoured painkillers dissolved in water. That’s what those men were to him. Sweet tasting, but a means to an end. A nice way to end a little pain.  
But Nagisa.  
Nagisa  
Nagisa!  
He was the first cold drink after a day in the sun, a glass of vintage wine to an alcoholic and the strongest painkiller to a tortured man.  
Bliss.  
He forced himself to stop, slit his own wrist and dribble it into Nagisa’s mouth.  
He then bit again, draining every last drop.  
He stopped, gasping, and looked around. He held Nagisa, who was beginning his transformation and was surrounded by three unconscious vampire hunters.  
‘’I’d better call mom’’

Nagisa woke up in Karma’s bed, feeling lighter than usual. He sat up and found Karma sitting in a chair close by.  
‘’Karma?’’  
‘’All right listen up. I’m a vampire, you nearly died so now you’re a vampire. You were nearly killed by three hunters who you also beat up and they are being dealt with and questioned by my parents in the city. You’ve been asleep for a few hours and its night now. I’ve been feeding you animal blood to ensure you survive. Also, inside your body the blood will latch onto your blood cells which will make you taste really nice again, you need to drink at least 10 litres a week to prevent death via starvation. It’s illegal to drink humans unless blood is donated in a blood bank. We also get blood from slaughterhouse animals. By the way I’m in love with you and by law we are technically married now. Did you sleep well?’’  
‘’Ok, that’s a lot of information to receive in 30 seconds’’  
Nagisa paused, possessing what he said.  
‘’So. You’re a vampire. Cool. I’m not dead. That’s a relief. I’m not dead because I’m a vampire. I can deal with that. Hunters are sorted. That’s good. Apparently, I taste good. Thank you. You love me. I’m flattered. And we’re married. No comment.  
‘’No comment? I just spilled my heart out, at least react!’’  
‘’Sorry, bit over whelmed. I love you too by the way’’  
‘’Really? It’s a good thing my parents aren’t home.’’  
Nagisa was about to ask why, when Karma kissed him. Karma kissed hard, nipping his lip as he went. ‘’Since we’re married, I think its about time for our wedding night.’’ He kissed him again, biting his lip.  
‘’Since it doesn’t matter if I bite you or not’’ he whispered into Nagisa’s mouth, ‘’I’m going to bite you a lot’’  
Nagisa surprised him by kissing him back. Even more surprising, Nagisa was winning. He pushed Karma back onto the bed, pulling his hair softly to make his head tip back. He trailed kisses up and down his neck to hear him moan.  
Karma fought through the pleasure to flip them around, lying on top of Nagisa who bared his new fangs in a smile.  
Quickly, Karma pulled open the buttons on Nagisa’s shirt, tossing it away. He gave a dozen little bites on his shoulder, chest and stomach, relishing this little gasps Nagisa made at each one. He Bite again at Nagisa’s hip, pulling down the waist of his jeans.  
To hi annoyance, Nagisa pulled his head back up, kissing his neck again.  
‘’Turn around’’ he whispered, pulling off Karmas shirt.  
Karma did so, curious. Was Nagisa going to undress? Redress? Make a break for it?  
all thoughts went out the window, when he felt Nagisa’s tongue on his spine. He moaned, as Nagisa liked a trail right down to is waist. This feeling was different than anything he had expected, and he needed so much more.  
He got it, as Nagisa slowly, ever so slowly, licked one long trail right back up to his neck. He stopped at Karmas shoulder, kissing it softly.  
Karma whipped around, pinning him down.  
He was panting, need filling him. Did vampires go into heat? If they did, he was definitely there. If not, he chose the right life partner.  
‘’I need you’’ he hissed biting down on Nagisa’s neck over and over.  
‘’Come get me then’’  
That was all he needed, in seconds he had pulled off the rest of their cloths, and was back over Nagisa.  
He went to start. But Nagisa grabbed his hand, kissing to tip of his fingers. He used that tongue again, just grazing with his teeth. Karma felt pressure building in his stomach.  
No. no way was he climaxing from Nagisa kissing his hand. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.  
He pushed his fingers further into Nagisa’s mouth.  
‘’Suck’’  
Nagisa did, and it was almost as good as the kissing so Karma took them out the second they were wet enough.  
He pushed one finger inside Nagisa who gasped again. Karma wanted to hear him moan so he pushed in a second and a third.  
He felt Nagisa tighten around his fingers, the tiniest wines coming from his mouth.  
He was adorable even like this? That was hardly fair.  
He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. Nagisa smiled at him, so he slowly pushed himself inside. Nagisa moaned, which made Karma even harder so he started to move. He moved quickly, hungry for the moans Nagisa made.  
He kissed all over his neck, biting when he felt Nagisa getting too quiet. Nagisa retaliated by licking the soft line in the middle of Karma’s chest. Karma moved faster, pleasure filling him. Nagisa arched his back, tightening around Karma who came at the feeling.  
Nagisa smiled kissing him again as he pulled out.  
He curled up in Karmas arms and let him bite his neck and lick up the drops of blood. Karma smiled, pleased he’d finally been able to claim Nagisa as his own.  
‘’Hey Nagisa?’’  
‘’Mmh?’’  
‘’What are all these burns on your arms?’’

‘’Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me’’  
‘’I burned them while cooking stop biting me ow Karma!’’  
‘’I know your lying’’  
He’d been asking for over an hour and Nagisa till wouldn’t tell him. They were dressed now, Nagisa curled up on the sofa while Karma asked him about the burns repeatedly. Earlier Karma had pinned him in his arms and checked the rest of him for injury. He found a few bruises on his arms, the burns, scratches on his neck and a few scratches and brusies on his back.  
Someone was going to be killed.  
That is, if Nagisa ever told him who did it.  
‘’Someone from school?’’  
‘’No! I just fall a lot’’  
‘’There on your neck too.’’  
‘’Mishap with a tie?’’  
‘’That’s just ridiculous, tell me.’’  
‘’I am, there all accidents.’’  
‘’Come on, we’re married you can’t lie’’  
‘’Technically I never agreed to that.’’  
‘’THAT’S BESIDE THE POINT TELL ME WHO DID IT’’  
Nagisa wouldn’t say anything and pretended to not exist. Karma’s parents came home ready to congratulate them but found Nagisa sulking and Karma marching around angrily.  
‘’Mom, my Nagisa is hurt and he won’t tell me who did it!’’  
‘’Your Nagisa? That’s so cute!’’  
‘’Seriously, he’s all bruises and burns and he won’t tell me why’’  
Aguri was suddenly all business, checking Nagisa’s arms and back while he squirmed.  
‘’Nagisa darling, tell me what happened.’’  
‘’Nothing, just accidents.’’  
Nagisa was scared. The hunters were nothing compared to this. Karma was mad at him, and now his mother was sitting really close and was probably mad too. If he wasn’t careful, she might get angry and hit him.  
He liked Karma’s mother, she was smiley and weirdly young {vampire thing} but her nails were sharp and he could feel them all ready. He pulled away, but she grabbed his arm.  
‘’I’m sorry’’ he whispered, tensing for the hit. It never came. Instead, she hugged him.  
This was weird. He wasn’t hugged very often, only if the punishment had been really bad. Karma had held him earlier, but that was different. He had wanted other things but he didn’t know what Aguri wanted.  
Her wavelengths were sad, but why was she sad? Had he done something? What was she going to do?  
He almost wished she had hit him, then he’d know how to react.  
‘’It was your mother wasn’t it’’ he looked up at her horrified. How did she guess? He hadn’t told, so how?  
She leaned back and he crouched at the end of the sofa, watching for dark times.  
‘’Nagisa? Why didn’t you tell me?’’ asked Karma. Nagisa shrugged, still watching Aguri who went to speak to Mitso.  
They both pulled out their phones heading off to make calls.  
‘’Are they calling mother? She’ll be mad, don’t let them call her.’’ He whispered, half you Karma half to himself.  
Karma hugged him, which also stressed him. Was this a nice hug or would Karma want to have sex again? That would be nice, but not right now. He blushed at the thoughts in his head.  
‘’Relax, they’ll sort it out. Anyway, your going to stay with me now. I’m… what?’’  
‘’We’re married, aren’t we?’’  
‘’I guess?’’  
Karma petted his hair, Nagisa lent against him, feeling tired. 

This moved quickly after that. He had to talk to his mother Infront of a therapist who had her admitted to care. It had been upsetting and he still randomly started shaking when he thought of it but Karma helped calm him down. After a month they moved into a little apartment together where Karma played a fun game called ‘’Have sex with Nagisa in every room’’  
Two reasons he liked this game was, well having sex with Nagisa. And also, Nagisa blushed almost every time he walked into each room now.  
They told the class they were dating, but didn’t mention the vampire thing. Fuwa and Korosensei fangirled over the final coming together of their OTP and everyone generally accepted it.  
Karma taught him how to cook blood and Nagisa came up with blood baking which Karma’s parents were delighted with.  
Nagisa was still careful around Karma’s parents, but it was getting better. He didn’t apologise every time one of them spoke to him anymore which was a start.  
One day the two curled up on their couch watching movies while Karma played with Nagisa newly cut hair. To his delight and Nagisa’s horror, he has little curls.  
‘’Hey Karma?’’  
‘’Mhh?’’  
‘’ Thanks for everything.’’  
‘’No problem. After all, it will be cute watching you stay tiny while I grow’’  
‘’Wait what?’’  
‘’Didn’t I tell you? I’m going to age for another 4 or 5 years but you are stuck like this. Did I not tell you before?’’  
‘’YOU DIDN’T AND YOU KNOW YOU DIDN’T! KARMA STOP LAUGHING AT ME! COPME BACK, DON’T YOU DARE CLIME OUT THAT WINDOW! KARMA!’’  
‘’I love you Nagisa!’’  
‘’I’m going to kill you!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm working on little_gracies request right now but feel free to send more, it just might take me a little while. Sorry again for the wait.


	4. Questions and answers

Sorry I haven’t been writing much lately, things have been hectic. I’m back to school by the way, so yay (or not). I will begin posting again soon as I know I haven’t finished all the requests. I was just wondering if anyone would like me to create podfics of my stories here? I recently figured out how and I think it would be fun. Let me know what you think.


End file.
